Silent Tears
by allie.bee
Summary: Tears are always worst when they are unacompanied by sadness, Narcissa Malfoy knew this as she waited for her husband to return to her. One shot LuciusxNarcissa story, rated M for a reason.


_AN: This is a little idea that I had running around my head. It was written whilst listening to "Love the way you lie" Eminem ft. Rhianna. I don't own the characters or the song, just the story line.  
>Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. Xxx<em>

Silent Tears-

He saw her as he slipped into the blackness, she sat on their balcony flicking open the lighter she held in her hand. _She knew_. He stopped in the shadows and watched the silent tears make their way down her porcelain features. She rummaged in the package in front of her. He raised an eye-brow, Marlboro, she was anything if not predictable. They both stayed in perfect stillness, except from the movement of her hand as she slowly raised and dropped the cigarette.

Her gaze dropped as he stepped out of the shadows, she heard the pummeling on the door, he had no idea she had changed the locks. Still she sat as he threatened her, pleaded with her, begged her, "Please Narcissa… open the door." until finally after she had finished her pack and her resolve had crumbled, like he knew it always would, she threw down the newly manufactured key. The door creaked open and Lucius found his fiancé on their bed, hands scrunched up in the silken sheets, refusing to look at him. He removed his clothes until he was clad only in boxers and slowly lowered himself into bed next to her. She could smell fire-whiskey on his breath as he moved closer to her, cigarette smoke in his hair, and most poignant- woman's cheap perfume and the faint husky hints of sex.

The next morning he was awoken to the pummeling of her tiny fist on his stomach. He moved quickly and pinned her on the bed, still she attempted to kick and scratch at him, but he restrained her legs and wrists, finally she looked up at him hatred in her eyes and spat in his face. He recoiled in shock, and when he had regained her composure she had locked herself in their en-suite. He slowly moved off the bed and headed towards the bathroom door, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Bruised and bleeding from Narcissa's attack he couldn't help but notice the faint bruise on the side of his neck that had definitely not come from her.

He sat with his back leaning against the mahogany door and he could hear Narcissa's heavy breathing from the other side of the door. He reached into his jeans pocket that lay next to him and lit a cigarette. The support for his back disappeared as Narcissa threw the door open, she stepped over his fallen body and she picked up two suitcases he had not noticed the night before.

"I'm leaving," she murmured as she searched desperately for her wand.

"Like hell you are!" He yelled as he scrambled off the floor.

He caught her in his arms and whirled her around, the two bags dropping to the floor in the process. With that she slapped him straight across his face, but this time he was prepared for her, and he threw her onto their bed and clambered on top. Holding her legs and arms down he dipped his head down and kissed her deeply. Even though she hated it she responded and finally he let her limbs free so he could tangle his hands in her hair. Seeing as he was already devoid of clothes, he ripped her silken shirt off her body and flung it across the room. She ran her finger-nails down his chest causing angry red lines to form. It wasn't beautiful and it certainly wasn't sweet but it was them, full of anger passion and lust. From the marks he left all over her body to the way he plunged into her too deep, so she was almost split in two.

In his side cabinet he had a bottle of fire-whiskey which he removed after they had finished. She looked upon him with disgust and walked into the bathroom so she could wash herself of the evidence of him. He got up and looked in the mirror again smugly this time, now she couldn't distinguish which bite mark was the one she hadn't given.

XXXXXXX

The night he went out again and left her, the shell of Narcissa Black, once proud haughty and nobel, reduced to his play-thing. Oh yes, she wasn't the other woman, she was the one the world got to see, the one that the other girls envied. She got the big fancy wedding, and the magical honey-moon. The jewels and presents he would give her every time he made a mistake. But the other, _she_ got him, his love his undivided attention. Narcissa knew if the circumstances were different she would leave, hell she would have left a long time ago the first time she noticed the marks of her love on his neck. But what did she have in this world, a family that would disown her the minute the news spread, no real friends. And what of the abomination that was growing inside of her.

The wand never lies she told herself, and it had sparked blue flames. A Malfoy heir, what she and Lucius had been hoping for, she had done her job. Which was why she now sat on her balcony and watched him disappear into the darkness to go back to her. She flicked open her lighter, lit her cigarette and let her silent tears fall as she waited for him to return.


End file.
